


Chez nous et ailleurs

by Sangdelicorne



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabbles, Ficothèque Ardente, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 05:57:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2762207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangdelicorne/pseuds/Sangdelicorne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Des couples amoureux qui fêtent Noël à leur manière.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Noël en enfer

**Author's Note:**

> Un ensemble de drabbles de 200 mots écrits, à partir de photos proposées, lors d'une soirée de la Ficothèque Ardente. Thème : Noël chez nous et ailleurs.

 

 

Il tremble de rage. Poser sur des photos en habit de Père Noël. Comme s'ils avaient envie de fêter quoi que ce soit dans ce camp militaire, où ils risquent leur vie toute l'année. Comment occulter la misère côtoyée ? Les enfants souffrant de malnutrition ?

Faire croire que tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Fichus gradés. Même l’aumônier. Surtout l’aumônier...

—  Naël ?

Il se retourne vers l'intérieur du baraquement, abandonne son poste d'observation afin de rejoindre son compagnon. Il a postulé à l'Organisation Mondiale de la Santé, oubliant sa carrière à la criminelle, dans le but de suivre son médecin militaire dont l'affectation était décidée avant leur rencontre. Leurs contrats d'une durée de deux ans se terminent, ils ne rempileront pas. Dans quelques semaines, ils seront en France.

—  Tu ne peux rien y changer, murmure Gaetan. Viens, parle moi de chez nous.

Malgré la chaleur, il se couche contre lui, l'enlace.

—  La porte-fenêtre de la chambre s'ouvre sur une pelouse d'herbe très verte, un léger vent frais agite les rideaux. Tu es nu contre moi, ton corps luit de sueur. Nous avons pris notre temps pour nous aimer...

Son homme serré entre ses bras, Nathanaël rêve. Bientôt, ils sortiront de cet enfer.


	2. Présentation glaciale

 

 

Dieu, qu'il fait froid. J'adresse un coup d’œil à mon petit-ami qui grimace de façon moqueuse.

—  Je t'avais dit qu'il ferait glacial.

—  Moins trente degrés, ce n'est pas humain, rouspété-je alors que je grelotte malgré les pulls superposés, l'épaisse parka et les bottes fourrées.

—  Je te réchaufferai quand on sera arrivé, promet-il.

Ce qui me revigore.

—  C'est encore loin ?

—  Le petit hôtel est au bout de la rue.

Je ne réponds rien. Nous sommes venus passer Noël à Québec mais il n'a pas osé m'emmener directement chez ses parents. Je sens que, bien plus que moi, il redoute ce moment où nous serons en leur présence. Je suis celui qui a débauché leur fils étudiant en France. La rue tranquille et enneigée est illuminée par les sapins appuyés aux maisons, une enseigne en fer forgé annonce le logis que nous occuperons une semaine.

La chambre est confortable, chaude. Je me laisse tomber sur le large lit et lui tends les bras. Déjà, je cherche ses lèvres. Il me réplique avec passion et presse son corps contre le mien. Je m'attaque à la veste, la première couche de vêtements. L'effeuillage sera long.

—  Je t'aime, souffle-t-il. Quoi qu'ils disent, je repartirai avec toi à Toulouse.

 

 


	3. La fin justifie les moyens

 

 

Il va me rendre fou. Il ne me quitte pas des yeux alors qu'il prend en bouche ce satané bâton rouge et blanc. Je donnerais le monde pour que ce soit le mien. Il le sait, le monstre. Il me provoque tant et plus. Sa langue se promène sur la sucrerie pendant que ses immenses iris d'ébène me fixent, ses mains réunies caressent le pic luisant de salive. Le grain de velours de sa peau. Son abandon dans l'amour. Ses cris rauques. Putain, je vais le tuer s'il me reste encore de la force quand je lui aurai fait son affaire. Nous sommes sur notre lieu de boulot quoi. Je n'ai pas à me justifier. Je suis divorcé mais j'étais, aux dernières nouvelles, hétéro et j'ai dix ans de plus que lui. J'en suis fou. Depuis un an qu'il travaille, en temps qu'étudiant, dans ce supermarché où je suis chef de rayon, il est mon secret.

—  Hum, hum...

Le silence règne dans le réfectoire, soudainement coupé par cette onomatopée d'une collègue. Les regards sont sur moi. Sans le réaliser, je mords mes lèvres, mes doigts s'ouvrent et se referment machinalement. Je dois suer le désir.

—  Jérémiah.

Ma voix se brise sur son prénom.

—  Arrête, chéri.

Satisfait, Jérémiah sourit.


	4. L'échappée

 

Le dos contre sa poitrine, la tête renversée sur son épaule, Gaël admire le feu d'artifice. Mathieu avait promis qu'ils partiraient passer le Nouvel-An loin de leurs familles respectives, ils y sont. Cinq jours entiers seuls. Londres n'est pas très loin de Liège, pourtant c'est déjà l'aventure.

Ils ont inventé un bobard énorme pour les parents. Une semaine en Ardennes tous frais payés avec ceux de Laurine. Il n'y a qu'eux pour avaler un truc pareil.

 

Ils ont loué une chambre, petite mais propre, au second étage d'une maison haute et peu engageante avec dans un coin un micro-ondes, une plaque électrique, le strict nécessaire pour dîner et souper. Un lit à deux places. Et une propriétaire qui n'a pas refusé de louer à des adolescents de seize ans.

Lorsqu'ils sont arrivés hier après-midi, ils n'ont rien eu de plus urgent que de tester la qualité du matelas. Longtemps. Puis, Carnaby Street, la malbouffe. Ensuite la nuit. L'amour à nouveau. Ils ont dormi la journée.

 

Il se retourne. Aussitôt, Mathieu l'embrasse. Ses lèvres sont froides. Il entreprend de les réchauffer. Il se presse sur lui. Un chaud fourmillement émeut son bas-ventre.

—  Trafalgar Square d'abord, souffle Mathieu, les mains sur ses fesses. Le lit, après la fiesta.

 

 


	5. Une table parfaite

 

 

—  Sympa les assiettes, lance Tina. Tu avais peur qu'on ne mange pas tout ? Tu as cherché à nous motiver ?

Je ne sais pas si je dois rire ou me cacher dans un trou de souris. Ma sœur n'a aucune délicatesse.

—  Je les ai trouvées chez un brocanteur, plastronne Simon, mon ami et hôte, qui n'a pas saisi l'ironie. Le modèle est chaque fois différent.

—  Mais toujours aussi nu, constate encore la même.

Aziza pouffe derrière ses mains, Dylan fixe soudain le sapin avec un immense intérêt, Axelle prend ses aises et farfouille dans les CD. J'envoie un appel au secours muet à mon chéri.

—  Originales, commente ce dernier. Ta table est une belle réussite. Comme ton repas d'ailleurs, c'est délicieux.

Il l'a dit avec le sourire. Simon est heureux.

Il est terrible, mon mec.

 

Pour le remercier, je caresse le côté de son mollet de mon pied. Ses doigts se posent sur ma cuisse, remontent vers mon aine qu'ils effleurent, ouvrent ma braguette, avant de palper ma virilité. J'en avale de travers, laisse tomber ma serviette que Simon s'empresse de ramasser.

—  En tout cas, elles donnent des idées, fait-il en s'extirpant, hilare, de dessous la table.

Il est horrible, mon mec.

 


End file.
